Rrrather Birdemic
Back long ago in the olden ages that was 2014, one bird stood supreme over all others as he perched above everyone in the hierarchic tree that was the known as the rrrather chatlog. He was often worshiped by noobs and wannabe vets alike as a Greek mythological god of sorts. This user went by the name of Peritwinkle. But one day Peri left his computer to venture off into the strange realm that is the real world. But because of the fact that the site has an odd uncontrollable fetish with birds someone else would soon have to come to fill the void left by peri's departure, otherwise the userbase would be perpetually left without anyone's dick to suck. This void would be filled by the presence of two more bird accounts, RedEagle and American-Jedi, and act that is considered to fully signify the end of times for the once prosperous site of Rrrather. Background The Birdemic is an ongoing phenomenon that was started as a result of RedEagle and AmericanJedi becoming one with the rrrather userbase. RedEagle being a herald of the noob movement with a number of different followers, each acquired through high level tactical attention whoring. Jedi is often characterized by his profile picture of an eagle, one that he often roleplays as in comment sections and furry conventions alike. While Red spearheads his popularity by over frequently commenting and making questions until people are forced into noticing him, Jedi specializes almost completely in question posting. His most well known "contribution" to the site being his user tournaments, which are well known in the sense that he makes one almost every week because the userbase genetically can't recognize unoriginality even after witnessing it hundreds of times. Pigeons Pigeons is a term referred to by no one whatsoever to describe the followers of the two birds. They often lack a mind or free will of their own hence why they stick to whatever their grand leaders have to say. They too wish to become birds themselves but lack the resolve or popularity to be anything less than noobs. It is recommended to not speak badly of either of the two as pigeons often move together in flocks and will attack nearby people if provoked. Great Bird Swarm of January 2015 Between the time period of January 23rd to January 24th, a giant amount of alt accounts were made, all of which were essentially bootleg versions of RedEagle. Along with this, at least 8000 questions and comments were made about them because there was literally nothing else to do on the site at the time. Many of these questions and comments were made by the bird accounts themselves, most of which were revealed to be well known pigeon, MindlessPie. So in other words most of this entire event was just MindlessPie talking to himself for several hours while RedEagle and American-Jedi joined in for that much needed attention whoring. There was also at least one account not owned by anyone in specific. This was likely some random noob. In response to the deadly attacks against the rrrather community by such a monstrous outbreak, alexw did nothing whatsoever because seriously who the fuck expects alexw to do anything. None of the accounts are banned or deleted so they can still be viewed as a memento of such a horrendous event. Movie Adaptation A full feature length film was made to depict the events of the Rrrather Birdemic itself. While the film takes a few liberties on its part, it's still very faithful to the source material and is an accurate representation of the event as a whole. It was likely funded for and acted out by the fellow pigeons themselves and was released ahead of its time. This may suggest that the movie was very avant-garde in its approach of the rrrather culture, the birdemic itself was premeditated, or the film producer is the fucking prophet. Category:Rrrather Literature